Años de amor
by Youjibell
Summary: ¿Qué sientes por mí?, fue una pregunta que salió de sus labios después de quedar tendidos en la cama.   Horox Ren despúes de SK KZB


**Años de amor **

**By Hollybell**

**¿Qué sientes por mí?,** fue una pregunta que salió de sus labios después de quedar tendidos en la cama. Estaba cansado, aun mi respiración estaba discontinua, me sentía húmedo y sobre todo acalorado. Habíamos llegado hasta este punto después de tanto tiempo. Una mirada nos bastó para saber que ese amor de juventud aun estaba ardiendo por dentro.

No hicieron falta las palabras, solo miradas, un roce, una caricia que llevó a otra… y que nos arrastró hasta llegar a una cama donde todo acabó en pasión y sentimientos encontrados, llenos de deseo y de silencios.

Pero apenas me recuperé, escuché su voz… que al principio se detuvo y luego titubeó. Como si fuera una confesión amorosa; lo miré. Era curioso, al vernos desnudos, tocarnos, compartir tanta pasión nunca cruzó por nuestros rostros un sonrojo tan fiero como este. Aquel sonrojo, que se formó con la simple pregunta… aquella que siempre rondo por mi mente y nunca dije.

En aquel tiempo, cuando éramos niños, todo era simple: banalidad, miedo, presunción de mi parte, ternura de la tuya. Un amor infantil que llegó a un punto de seriedad y responsabilidad donde, al momento de la verdad… huí. Te amaba y por cobardía no lo dije, y ahora. -Ren, te lo suplico.- Tus ojos se veían necesitados y dolidos. Su expresión se veía suplicante. Él tomó mi mano, sentí su mano temblorosa sobre la mía que sujetó con fuerza, para luego dirigirla a su pecho y dejarme sentir los latidos de su corazón. – Necesito saberlo.-

- Yo… yo siempre te he amado.- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos, entonces lo vi sonreír y finalmente, me abrazó. Sentí mi piel húmeda... el lloraba en mis hombros, pero era un momento privado. Lo sabía, no me atrevería a burlarme de él, a moverme, a romper el momento. En lo que el dejaba caer toda aquella frustración que tenía. Habíamos cambiado, el era más alto, su cuerpo que te antes tenía medido; había cambiado y crecido bastante, sus músculos eran más firmes y su mirada más profunda. Su forma de amar madura y sobre todo… herida.

-Ren, no me vuelvas a dejar… - dijo aun recargado en mi hombro con la voz profunda, con un sonido sublime que taladraba mi ser, que traspasaba mi alma… y que ardía profundamente, porque fue un error alejarme de él. Un error que nos dolía a los dos y que a mi punto de vista, no tenía solución.

-si pudiera, no lo haría- mis palabras terminaron en un silencio lúgubre, sentí un nudo en la garganta, y los ojos arder pero me tomaste por los hombros y clavaste tu mirada en la mía. Pude ver de nuevo tu dolor, en aquellos ojos que aun mostraban una lágrima en ellas. Quería mirar a otro lado pero apenas desvié la mirada sentí tu frente sobre la mía, tu respiración.

-¡puedes! No te estoy pidiendo que dejes a tu esposa, tampoco que dejes a tu hijo… ¡te estoy pidiendo que no me dejes de amar!- mis ojos se abrieron quedé anonadado, y luego tus labios sobre los míos en un beso demandante que en seguida respondí.

- No es justo para ti… tampoco para ellos- le dije como pude mientras me besaba aun mas.

-No me importa, déjame ser egoísta solo por una vez ¡quiero tenerte! No me importa nada, el engaño, la traición, el abandono… el tiempo. Solo sé mío-

No pude decir que no, sobre todo cuando sus labios tocaban mi cuello y lo besaban dulcemente, cuando sus manos tocaban de nuevo mi piel. Mientras sus manos cálidas contornaban mi piel. Entendí que, nunca fue capricho, ni obsesión… su amor, el amor de Horokeu Usui siempre fue simple y sencillamente amor, muchos, muchos años de amor. Aun con errores, con tropiezos el siempre estuvo ahí para mí.

-Nunca te he dejado de amar… ni lo haré nunca más huiré de lo que siento por ti… sin embargo… - mi voz de nuevo se silenció, ahora ya no era tan fácil como antes, y no por prejuicios tontos como el que dirán, si no porque mi vida ya no solo era mía, mi vida ya le pertenecía a dos personas más; mi esposa y mi hijo.

-Yo lo sé… no me importa, ser el otro después de todo en tú corazón siempre estaré yo… lo puedo sentir por eso yo nunca te he dejado de amar… ni un solo momento. Porque yo sabía que hicieras lo que hicieras, estuvieras con quien estuvieras tu cuerpo, tu corazón tu ser me ha pertenecido.- su mirada se veía convencido, el sabia que , a pesar de todo y quien estuviera en mi mundo; el siempre iba a estar. Nuestro encuentro había sido una clara prueba de ello, puesto que solo basto su mirada para caer derretido entre sus brazos. Claro yo no admitiría aun ahora… y el sin duda no lo haría evidente.

-Idiota- sonreí irónicamente, luego me estremecí. Recordé que seguíamos desnudos y abrazados en uno de los tantos cuartos de la pensión Asakura… justo como en los viejos tiempos. Como si fuéramos dos adolecentes nos dejamos llevar y lo hacíamos de nuevo. Sentía tus manos inquietas toqueteando impúdicamente mi miembro sin descaro y sin tapujos. No cabía duda que la edad te había arrebatado la inocencia y sobre todo la paciencia.

-Abre las piernas para mí- me decías al oído, mientras te veía a los ojos con recelo…

-a l menos dime una frase "romántica" para calentarme imbécil – le dije con una sonrisa, sobre todo porque… no tenía nada provocar; mi cuerpo reaccionaba con el suyo… era simple inercia y compatibilidad. Un juego de rompecabezas que hacia las piezas encajar armoniosamente.

Así de si simple era; no había razón ni motivo… engaño o miedo; simplemente era amor que nos tenía unidos… un amor que hasta ahora había perdurado y confiaba en que seguiría por siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
